The Underground
by LadyAna
Summary: After 5 years missing, Draco found Harry in the Underground. Where is it going to lead up? Read and Review!
1. God Bless That Underground

The Underground

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HIM GODDAMNIT!

Rating: PG-13 for swearing, and slash in later chapters.

Draco Malfoy got to the Underground station that was Elephant & Castle. When he entered the tube, he glanced around, and saw a young man who had jet black hair, and green eyes. He was familiar to Draco. It couldn't be him.

It was 6 years since Harry Potter vanished from the Wizarding World after finally defeating Voldemort. Not even his best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were informed of where he was. No one knew. And the Ministry took it that he was probably dead.

Draco, of course, was shocked by this. About him vanishing. He thought that the Wizarding World was everything to Harry. Wasn't in the Wizarding World that Harry, was happy with his friends? Draco remembered that Harry always spent his Christmas hollidays with Ron and Hermione at Hogwarts.

Draco remembered alot actually. He, changed to the light side in the last second, when he was aware of the magic that Harry posessed. He already knew of all the stuff he could do. But not that kind of magic. Faith in saving the world. Love for his friends. That magic, Draco didn't have. He didn't have love, nor faith. So, he decided to change.

Of course, he never gave up all of his Slytherin-ness, wich was quite sad, as Hermione said 2 years ago, when they met in a Starbucks Café. He never saw her again since then.

Draco, however, gave up the stupid racism he had against muggles and muggle borns. The racism that was passed to him by his father, Lucius Malfoy. The man that wasn't really his father by heart. The man that hurt him hard, very hard. The man that was dead.

Draco was 23 now. He grew up. And he regreted all those years that he treated Harry so bad. He didn't deserve it at all. Draco was still feeling bad about this.

Remembering this made Draco feel depressed. But the rain always made him remind of Harry. The rain, thunderstorms, trees, leaves, sunset, stars. Nature. He always loved the smell of leaves, the noise of them cracking if you stepped on them, the sound of the wind that looked much like whispers. Little did he know that Harry loved the same things he loved too.

Draco glanced at the man beside him, and then he glanced at his forehead. Somehow, it made the green eyed man tense a bit.

'_No scar. It couldn't be him'_

The man sighed at Draco's staring. He knew Draco would find out who he was. Maybe he should never have return to London. Even if it was to see how it looked now. He missed England so much, that he couldn't resist in coming...

"Hi Draco" He said. Might as well stop with the staring himself.

Draco gasped.

"YOU!....This isn't fucking happening.." He managed to say.

Harry nodded. "Me, myself and I..." He sighed. "So, what's up?"

"What's up. Are you mad? You've been missing for 5 years, Potter, yes, that's right, 5 years! And all you can do is ask: What's up? And where is your scar?" He said, placing his pale open hand infront of Harry for him to count his fingers.

"Calm down Malfoy, I know how to count....." He said, while holding his laughter. "I missed you too....And my scar disappeared"

Draco could just die right there. _'He is actually thinking that this is funny.'_

"You are _insane_.....what.....I'm....You know what? If we get out in the next station, wich is King's Cross/St.Pancreas, there's a Macdonald's across the street, and we could go there to talk...And I'm making you come with me." Draco said. _'Oh yes, making you....wait, WHAT?'_

"Oooh, you're making me...Sounds perfect, I guess. Always loved Macdonald's." He said, while imagining those delicious burgers and fried chips.

Draco blinked several times. _'He is not normal....'_

"Hey, this is the station." Said Harry while grabbing Draco's arm and pulling him.

"I'm coming, I'm coming....."

This was going to be very insteresting.

------------------------------

I'm sorry for deleting my other story, but I really hated it.....so I decided to put a new one. Hehe. REVIEW!

-Ana


	2. Macdonald's and the Author's weird thoug...

**The Underground**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own him, never will.

**Warning:** Stupid mistakes, because my keyboard is possessed. ::Grins and then kicks her computer:: Muahah, I'm evil.

**A/N:** I give out ice creams to people who review....Hehe. I'm dedicating this to Frances, Alli, Remmy, Lanna, and Daka!

**Thanking these people for reviewing:**

**Jlfkjnsdkl: **If the wonderful Copy/Paste didn't exist, I would probably take an hour to type your Pen Name.... You know, it kind of reminds me of Sean Paul's singing. No one understands that man. About your review. MY KEYBOARD IS POSSESSED!!! Thanks for thinking that my story ish funneh, and for offering some help. Thank you! Ice cream! Chocolate or Vanilla? (::)----

**Emikae: **Thank you for putting me on Author Alert! I'm happy. Chirch....5 HOURS? Hide under your bed, my dear. Do it! Like Nike. :D I personally think Chirch is very, very, very boring... Yes, make the world better by making authors happy! Aww, you like my idea...I like you! Hehe. Ice cream! (::)----

**Rachel: **I got your review while I was writing the second chapter! Yes, I'll give you more, more, more, more, more, and an ice cream! You choose the flavour. (::)---- Kissies for you too!

On with the story.

-------------------------------Chapter 2-----------------------------------

When they got out of the Underground, it started to rain. Just like in Mariah Carey's videoclip, that has something to do with rain and her obsession with butterflies. Or something like that. Anyway.

Both of the boys get soaked wet, and start to shiver.

"I love rain...." said Harry while rubbing his arms, attempting to get himself warmer.

"I like rain too. Just don't like getting wet. Why are we in the middle of the sidewalk anyway?" Draco said, while crossing the street torwards the Macdonald's and leaving Harry in the sidewalk a bit taken aback.

"Wha-, HEY!! Don't you know how to wait?" Shouted Harry while crossing the street too.

".........No. I'm a very impacient guy." Said Draco, grinning and entering the junk food restaurant, that is heaven.

**(A/N:** Don't you just _love_ Macdonald's?

"You're really kind, you know." Said Harry while following him.

Draco shot one of his best smirks that made Harry melt to the ground. Well, kind of. "Malfoy's aren't supposed to be nice, you know." He said.

Harry roled his eyes. "Never knew Mr. Perfect himself liked Macdonald's..."He shot, amusement in his eyes.

"Shut your trap Potter, and find us a table, while I make the orders."

"What do you mean, by making the orders? You're not paying. I'm paying." Harry said, knowing quite well that Malfoy's just can't stand to eat food payed by others...Wich, was quite childish.

**(A/N:** Draco dear, don't be stupid and eat. IT'S FREE!!

Draco had a bit of annoyance in his stormy gray eyes.

'_That, my dear friend, is impossible.' _Draco thought.

"No way you're paying. _I'M_ paying. Now find us a table."

"Fine. But the next time, I'll pay. And shut up. It's the fair thing to do."

"So you mean you want to eat with me more often?" Draco said, while poking Harry's belly and, surprise surprise, smirking.

'_I, Draco Thomas Malfoy, am evil.'_

"I, hum....I didn't mean that, it's just....You...SHUT UP!" Harry said, fuming a bit, and leaving Draco in the queue while he was busy blushing and attempting to find a table.

'_Oh, the possibilities...' _Thought Draco.

"Sir, excuse me? What's do you want to order? Hello?" Said the registering girl, while waving her hands infront of Draco's face.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm sorry. I want..." Draco started.

---

"Like I actually wanted that bad to eat with him again, hes just so cocksure, that annoying guy, that..." Muttered Harry, while sitting in a chair. Let's just say that he torwards his felling for the blonde prat. Wait, not prat, handsome ex-slytherin!

Now that Harry realised, Draco was quite attractive. _'Only a bit, anyway. Hes quite annoying, so it ruins all. Yep. Ruins. All...'_

"Hello, handsome guy. Been thinking of me alot?" Said Draco, while putting Harry's meal infront of him and starting to eat his hamburguer with, an annoying style.

Harry blushed. But then he got an idea. 'Why not play along?' He thought.

**(A/N:** YES HARRY PLAY ALONG!

"Yes, sexy lad. Actually, I've been thinking of you ever since I met you on the Underground. I think I might have a nice dream tonight, about you, actually."

Draco gasped. He couldn't belive that St. Potter was playing along. But he recovered quickly, and shot him one of his smirks.

"My oh my, Potter, already having naughty thoughts about me?" He said, smirking.

**(A/N:** I know, it get's old, but just imagine a Draco smirking...:P

"I always have naughty thoughts about you. But I thought you knew that. Well, now you do."

"Indeed." Said Draco, while staring at Harry.

Harry probably wasn't right at the moment. Did he just saw a hint of lust, hidden in Draco's eyes? _'Not possible.'_

'Damn.' Thought Draco. Harry was quite good-looking now.

"So....Anyway. Where exactly have you been all this years?" Asked Draco.

"In Spain. I just had to....have a break from everything. But, I decided to come back. I just missed everything."

Draco nodded. He fully understanded.

"I suppose you want to meet your friends. Granger and Weasley I mean. You probably miss them."

"Yeah, I do miss them...I sent an owl to them, telling them that I was back, and I just bought an apartment near River Thames, and asking them to come over tomorrow. Do you want to come? I'll be happy if you will. The more, the merrier!"

Draco blinked. _'He bought an apartment? I'm dying to see how it looks like...'_

**(A/N:** Me too, me too...

"Sure! I'm dying to see how your apartment looks like, actually. And I haven't talked to Granger for at least two years. So I'll be happy to go."

Harry smiled. "Good. I'll be cooking some Italian food. I have an addiction for it now."

They finished their food and stood up to leave.

"Listen, do you want to come over my house? I've got nothing to do now, and I could show you around a bit. What do you think?" Asked Draco.

Harry smiled. 'Already inviting me over? That boy never looses a chance, does he.'

"Sure! I'll be glad to go."

"Great. We'll go by cab." Draco said, while waving his hand in the air, calling for a cab.

"Fine. But, I'm paying."

"But-"

"Shh, no buts." He said, while giving a note to the cab driver, and entering.

"What's the name of the road?"

Draco sighed and said the name of the road. And off they went.

--------------

I can't update till friday. I'm sorry, love you all!

-Ana


End file.
